From the noteboook
by Ansostuff
Summary: This is where i post drabbles and ficlets and other little stories that previously have been posted in my livejournal. The stories vary in characters and timelines and includes everything from romance to action.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fading Scars

Author: Anso the Hobbit

Warning: Not betaed.

Rating: R-ish

Pairing: Merry/Estella

"Merry my sweet." Estella says, reaching out and stroking Merrys curls as they lie tousled and damp from the spring rain on the pillow beside her. Hed crawled into bed completely exhausted and she had woken up by the dipping movements of the mattress, suddenly feeling lonely.

"Hmph?" Merrys voice is muffled by the heavy blanket he has drawn up around himself to ward off the chill from spending hours outside in the fields.

"Come here." Estella moves her hand from Merrys curls to rest it on his shoulder, rubbing slightly to ease tense muscles. Hes working to hard again. She can tell by the tension in his shoulders. Too many hours spent over the scrolls and books in the study or working in the fields. She tugs slightly and Merry rolls over to lie on his back and slowly turns his head to face her, smiling tiredly and looking at her expectantly.

"Im tired, love. What is it?" Merry rubs his eyes and yawns.

"Come here." Estella repeats, scooting a little closer herself to encourage him, quickly and playfully kissing his nose. "I love you." She reaches out to draw her stubborn-headed husband close, hugging as his head comes to rest on her shoulder. Sometimes Merry needs more encouragement than words. He is heavy and sleepy in her arms but she persists and draws him closer yet, rubbing her hands down his arms to remove the chill the blankets have yet to remove and kisses him.

"Love you too." Merry mumbles, slowly but passionately kissing back. He is almost asleep with his face pressed against his loves fragrant and springy dark curls as the kiss ends. He wraps his arms around her drawing her as close as possible.

Estella sighs contentedly then and leans back against her Merry. She can sleep now. She reaches down to clasp his hand in hers and kisses the fading scars on his wrist. Hes here and hes warm and well and they love each other and the world is perfect.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Rabidsamfan ordered Sam looking at Merry and/or Pippin at Cormallen

Oh, but its good to see them again! Mr. Pippin and Mr. Merry are here and they are alive and look well. It is a wonder to see them standing tall and proud before their Kings. But when mail and livery comes off and they are just Merry and Pippin again, I see that they too are changed. Mr. Pippin has grown up and I see a new wisdom in Mr. Merrys eyes as he looks at his cousins, his gaze lingering and where he earlier would quickly find reassurance that all is well, he now needs confirmation before he is satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

Birch Tree ordered (squee!) Merry h/c, quest or early post-quest.

Title: Cruel Caradhras

Author: Anso the Hobbit

Characters: The Fellowship

Timeline: Caradhras, SR 1419

Note: Not betaed. This is an old idea that has been lying about in my files, and I think it originally came from Rabidsamfan. Also written for the 20rings challenge.

Merry was cold, very cold. He had never thought he would be so cold that he would lose feeling in his hands and feet but hed been that cold until Gandalf had managed to make a small fire. All the hobbits had been more or less unconscious by then and Merry dimly remembered Boromir digging him out of the snow and shaking him before handing him over to Gandalf to warm up in front of the little fire. At first he had tried to look after Frodo and Pippin but as he grew colder his mind shut down and he could all but concentrate on breathing. He had been cold beyond shivering for a long time now, but as he became increasingly warmer, Merry felt his head starting to hurt and he felt slightly sick and dizzy.

The four hobbits sat huddled together as close as they could. Pippin sat on Merrys lap and Merry was leaning against Frodo, who again was leaning against Sam. None of them spoke much. Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir had gone to make a path in the snow drift for them and to see if it was possible to get down on this side of the mountain of if they had to head back.

Merry tried to get a better look at their surroundings but all he saw was white and shades of grey. The skies were low and it had started snowing again. Why was it so difficult to see? Merry rubbed his eyes, but it didnt help.

"What are you doing?" Pippin asked.

Gandalf, who had been sitting in his own thoughts, turned his attention back to the hobbits. Frodo and Sam were quiet but Pippin and Merry was talking and Merry looked to be squinting. Merry had been unusually quiet during the day, Gandalf thought and a too quiet Merry meant no good..

"What fascinates you so, Merry?" Gandalf asked. "Youve been staring at the same spot for a long time."

"Its nothing. I was just trying to see what is out there."

"And do you see anything of interest?" Gandalf turned to look at the sky. Nothing had changed since the others left and they had been gone for some time now.

"No, thats it. I cant see anything. Everything is just grey and white." Merry rubbed his eyes again then moved his hands to rub at his temples.

Gandalf watched him intently. Why was Merry rubbing his eyes and his head? Was he quiet because he wasnt feeling well? Was it possible that he was blinded by the snow? Gandalf turned his gaze to Frodo. Both he and Sam were also watching Merry now. "Tell me, Merry, do you see those rocks over there?" Gandalf pointed to a bit of cliff sticking up over the snow.

Merry leaned forward and squinted again. "No. I dont think so."

Merry had everyones full attention now and Frodo looped an arm around his shoulder. "Merry? Whats wrong?"

"I dont know Frodo. All of a sudden I cant see right. My eyes hurt." Merry rubbed at his eyes and temples again. When he took his hands away Gandalf was crouching down in front of them and hearing his voice so close, Merry jumped. He couldnt see Gandalf properly. Everything was blurry. Was he going blind? Merry couldnt comprehend how life would be with not being able to see, having people guide you wherever you went, walking with a stick perhaps to keep on his feet…

Gandalf lifted up his hand and held it in front of Merrys face. "Can you see how many fingers Im holding up?"

Merry tried to focus, then squinted and shook his head. "Three? No, four?"

"That is good." Gandalf said, he had held up four fingers.

Seeing that his cousin barely could see, Pippin whimpered and squirmed in Merrys lap, leaning in even closer.

"What is wrong with him?" Frodo asked, squeezing Merrys shoulder and laying a kiss in his curls.

"I think hes snowblind." Sam said matter-of-fact.

"Yes, you are quite right, Sam." Gandalf said. "Merry cant see because his eyes have been exposed to the snow for too long without rest. Sometimes the light and the snow can be too much for ones eyes and you become snow-blind."

"How about you?" Merry said, turning to face Frodo. "Can you see?"

"Yes I see just fine Merry."

"Pip?" Merry turned back.

"I can see too." Pippin turned in Merrys lap and hugged him before leaning back a little and looking into Merrys eyes. "You cant see me properly!" Merrys eyes had not locked on Pippins.

"No I cant. Sam?" Merry said with rising fear in his voice. "Gimli?"

"I see just fine too, Mr. Merry."

"Aye." Gimli said.

"Gandalf!" Merry was scared now. His head started pounding and he moaned involuntarily, feeling sick again.

"Do not let this trouble you too much. It will pass as soon." Gandalf said, trying to soothe the distraught hobbit.

"Is there nothing to be done?" Frodo rubbed gently at Merrys shoulder as he leaned against him. Merrys moan had not escaped him.

"No, Im afraid not. Try to keep your eyes closed. It will be better."

Merry sighed and leaned heavily against Frodo, closing his eyes. It felt good to keep his eyes shut, but he was too cold and his head hurt too much to try to sleep.

A few moments passed before Frodo needed to move. Merry hadnt moved and for a moment Frodo wondered if he had fallen asleep. "Merry?" He nudged a shoulder. "Can you move?"

Merry opened his eyes again and sat up a little. "Oh!" He reached out with a hand steadying himself against the wall.

"Merry? Are you not feeling well?" Frodo said, concerned. What little movement Merry had done should not be enough to make him dizzy.

"Im a bit dizzy, is all."

"Dizzy?" Gandalf asked, he had sat back after looking at Merrys eyes but now he was sitting down in front of them again. "Pippin, sit down beside Merry, wont you. I need to get a closer look at him."

Pippin nodded and sat down beside Merry, taking his hand.

"How are you feeling?"

Merry thought for a moment before answering, trying despite the cold to assess his situation. "My head hurts, Im dizzy as you saw and I feel a little nauseated."

"Oh, Merry!" Pippin and Frodo said, both of them wriggling a little closer. "Why didnt you say you were feeling poorly?" Frodo demanded.

Gandalf studied Merry. If it was possible to say with four cold and pale hobbits, Merry looked paler than the others and he had a light sheen of sweat on his face. Gandalf reached out to feel for fever but found none. "Am I guessing right that this came over you recently and that you didnt feel ill before we started climbing?"

"Yes."

Gandalf nodded, agreeing with himself.

"I say hes suffering from a case of altitude sickness and that this too shall pass as we descend." Gimli said, from where he had been sitting on Sams other side.

"Look!" Pippin said. He could see first one, then two other grey specks coming towards them. "Theyre coming back."

i_ "Well," cried Legolas as he ran up, I have not brought the Sun. She is walking in the blue fields of the South, and a little wreath of snow on this Redhorn hillock troubles her not at all. But I have brought back a gleam of good hope for those who are doomed to go on feet. There is the greatest wind-drift of all just beyond the turn, and there our Strong Men were almost buried. They despaired, until I returned and told them that the drift was little wider than a wall. And on the other side the snow suddenly grows less, while further down it is no more than a white coverlet to cool a hobbit's toes." /_i 

As they prepared to go Gandalf took Aragorn aside and had a quiet word with him about Merry.

"Come Merry." Aragorn said, gentle eyes looking the hobbit over. Hed be well again soon. "Climb up on my back and I shall carry you. Lets follow Boromirs example." In front of them Boromir was carrying Pippin in the same manner and Merry could hear Pippin chat away about how marvellous it was that Boromir and Aragorn had managed to plough a way through the snow drift and even through the highest part of it all. At length, Aragorn sat Merry down beside Pippin and turned with Boromir to get the others. Legolas stayed with Merry and Pippin.

"Feeling any better?" Pippin asked as they waited.

"No, not much. But I trust to hope in what Gandalf said."

Finally the rest of the Company – Boromir with Sam, Gandalf leading Bill with Gimli perched on top and lastly Aragorn carrying Frodo – reached them. As Frodo slid down of Aragorns back the mountain rumbled and snow and stones rained down behind them. The force of it all pressed them against the cliff and the spray of it half blinded them for a moment. At last the rumble stopped and they saw that the path was blocked behind them.

They all brushed off their clothes and soon everyone was ready to go and they walked and slid down the snowy side of the mountain, It was a dizzying trek and they were all hungry and chilled to the bone as they i _all they all stood once more on the flat shelf at the head of the steep slope where they had felt the first flakes of snow the night before. /i _

With his feet firmly on the ground again Merry started to feel better and he let go of his hold on Boromir and Pippin.

_ i The morning was now far advanced. From the high place they looked back westwards over the lower lands. Far away in the tumble of country that lay at the foot of the mountain was the dell from which they had started to climb the pass._

_Frodo's legs ached. He was chilled to the bone and hungry; and his head was dizzy as he thought of the long and painful march downhill. Black specks swam before his eyes. He rubbed them, but the black specks remained. In the distance below him, but still high above the lower foothills, dark dots were circling in the air._

"_The birds again!" said Aragorn, pointing down._

"_That cannot be helped now," said Gandalf. "Whether they are good or evil, or have nothing to do with us at all, we must go down at once. Not even on the knees of Caradhras will we wait for another night-fall!"_

_A cold wind flowed down behind them, as they turned their backs on the Redhorn Gate, and stumbled wearily down the slope. Caradhras had defeated them. /_i 

END

From "the Fellowship of the Ring", chapter three "the Ring Goes South".


	4. Chapter 4

Auntiemeesh ordered Bilbo and young Merry

Title: Farewell

Author: Anso the Hobbit

Characters: Bilbo, Merry, Frodo, Pippin and Sam

Timeline: Hobbiton, September 22nd, SR 1401 so Bilbo is 111, Merry 19, Frodo 33, Pippin 11 and Sam 21

Notes: Not betaed. Also written for the 20rings challenge.

Text in italics is from The Fellowship of the Ring, chapter 1 "A Long-expected Party".

For more on Bilbos Farewell Party see my story "Bilbos Gift".

"No, Merry!" Pippin said, digging his heels into the grass and holding back.

"You need a nap, Pippin." Merry stepped closer but didnt let go of Pippins hand.

"Whats going on?" Frodo said, coming down the lane from Bag End.

"He doesnt want a nap." Merry said, relieved to see his cousin. Maybe Frodo could help. Merry turned back to Pippin. "And you need one if you want to stay awake during the party."

Pippin pouted but stood up. He wanted to go to the party and be there for every bit of it. He was a big lad now. He didnt need to be tucked away to bed with the smaller children.

"Why dont you both come back up, that was what I was coming down here for anyway. We can have some elevenses and then Pippin can nap a bit."

Merry nodded. He and Pippin had been down at the Party Field to look at the last preparations for the party.

Elevenses was a busy affair at Bag End this day. Both Pippins and Merrys parents and grandparents and Pippins sisters were there and it was crowded at the table. The meal was a merry one as they all were looking forward to the party. Merry sat watching as the grown ups talked and noted that his grandda and Bilbo were having several silent conversations with their eyes. Was something going on? Merry knew they were good friends but why couldnt they talk properly? Had this something to do with that magic ring of Bilbos? And that very secret book Merry barely had managed to sneak a glimpse of? Merry decided that he would watch his elderly relative very closely this day. Was there perhaps a reason why he invited half the Shire and had made enough food and drinks for the whole Shire to come?

"Merry?" Esmeralda said, touching her sons shoulder lightly.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Come on Pippin." Merry rose and lifted Pippin down from his chair. "Lets go and have that nap, shall we?"

When Pippin woke up from his nap an hour later everyone had changed into their best clothes and Bilbo and Frodo had already gone down to the Party Field to great the guests that had arrived there. The party was to last all day and many had already come.

Soon Pippin too was in his finest and they all went down to join the people gathered on the Field. They went to stand in line in front of the white gate Bilbo had put up for the occasion and waited to be greeted along with their families. As he waited, Merry noted that Bilbo said a few words to each and that he said a few extra words to some of them. Why was he doing that? Couldnt he just say the accustomed words of greeting and give out the mathoms? That way the greeting would go much faster. Finally they arrived at the gate and Bilbo shook each hand and hugged each of them. Merry noted that he whispered something to both Pippins and his own parents and that he said that all of Pippins sisters were fine young ladies. That in itself wasnt very unusual but there was something about Bilbo today that Merry couldnt place. And that silent conversation during elvenses… He shook his head. Bilbo was probably just happy to see them all. Albeit being labelled as odd by many, Merry knew Bilbo was highly respected and loved and that he had a great and generous heart himself.

"Hullo again little Pippin." Bilbo said as the turn came to Merry and Pippin to get their mathoms and enter the field. Merry was to occupied to look after Pippin to see that Bilbo talked with both Paladin, Saradoc and Merrys grandda Old Rory at length before he handed them their mathoms, but he did hear the word "Thain" and pricked up his ears for a moment. There had been rumours for some time now that Ferumbras was going to name Paladin Thain, but Merry didnt know what to make of that yet. His attention was turned back to Pippin though as Bilbo spoke.

"My but you are growing up into a big lad. You be good now, and mind your Merry." Bilbo said and tousled Pippins curls before he handed Pippin his mathom. Merry thought it was odd that Bilbo commented on how Pippin was growing when hed seen him earlier in the day. Maybe it was something older relatives always had to say and that he had forgot it this morning? Pippin didnt seem to notice but smiled and thanked him before he moved to be hugged by Frodo and given another mathom.

"Now then, Merry-lad." Bilbo said. He proceeded to look Merry up and down, and Merry wondered for a moment if it was really true that Bilbo was mad. Hed seen both Merry and Pippin less than an hour ago, what was this strange behaviour? Bilbo patted Merrys cheek and smiled. "Youre a good lad, Merry. Look after Pippin, wont you?" Merry nodded. That was something he heard from time to time. Maybe hed been completely wrong about Bilbo after all? "You mind your lessons now and youll be a good Master when your time comes." Merry blanched. That was not something he was used to hear.

"Thank you. And I will." Bewildered Merry received his mathom and a hug and was ushered on by those behind him in line to be enveloped in a hug by Frodo.

i _When every guest had been welcomed and was finally inside the gate, there were songs, dances, music, games, and, of course, food and drink. There were three official meals: lunch, tea, and dinner (or supper). But lunch and tea were marked chiefly by the fact that at those times all the guests were sitting down and eating together. At other times there were merely lots of people eating and drinking - continuously from elevenses until six-thirty, when the fireworks started. /_i 

The party was splendid and Merry forgot his suspicions for some hours, laughing and dancing and singing with the others. There were cousins as far as the eye could see and he and Pippin also found Sam and his friends the Cotton brothers and they had a splendid time playing and eating.

Gandalf was there too and his fireworks were the best they had ever seen. i _They were not only brought by him, but designed and made by him; and the special effects, set pieces, and flights of rockets were let off by him. But there was also a generous distribution of squibs, crackers, backarappers, sparklers, torches, dwarf-candles, elf-fountains, goblin-barkers and thunder-claps. They were all superb. The art of Gandalf improved with age._

_There were rockets like a flight of scintillating birds singing with sweet voices. There were green trees with trunks of dark smoke: their leaves opened like a whole spring unfolding in a moment, and their shining branches dropped glowing flowers down upon the astonished hobbits, disappearing with a sweet scent just before they touched their upturned faces. There were fountains of butterflies that flew glittering into the trees; there were pillars of coloured fires that rose and turned into eagles, or sailing ships, or a phalanx of flying swans; there was a red thunderstorm and a shower of yellow rain; there was a forest of silver spears that sprang suddenly into the air with a yell like an embattled army, and came down again into the Water with a hiss like a hundred hot snakes. And there was also one last surprise, in honour of Bilbo, and it startled the hobbits exceedingly, as Gandalf intended. The lights went out. A great smoke went up. It shaped itself like a mountain seen in the distance, and began to glow at the summit. It spouted green and scarlet flames. Out flew a red-golden dragon - not life-size, but terribly life-like: fire came from his jaws, his eyes glared down; there was a roar, and he whizzed three times over the heads of the crowd. They all ducked, and many fell flat on their faces. The dragon passed like an express train, turned a somersault, and burst over Bywater with a deafening explosion._

"_That is the signal for supper!" said Bilbo. /I _

Bilbo and Frodo had invited 144 guests to the family supper which was held in the pavilion where the Party Tree stood. It was a wonderful feast.

Merry was sitting beside Frodo, with Pippin in his lap as Bilbo rose to begin the Speech that was inevitable to come on an occasion like this.

"Look, Merry!" Pippin said excited and fairly aglow with food and sweets. He held up a cracker. "Help me pull it?"

"Of course." Merry took the other end of the cracker and together they pulled.

"Its a horn!" Pippin looked at the toy with wonder. It was marked "Dale" and it was a real instrument, only small enough for a hobbit-lad to master.

"Its wonderful!" Merry said, looking at it. Pippin blew a tone and Merry noted in amusement that several hobbits around the table hastily covered their ears. The horn made a sweet sound though, and not as high-pitched as some had thought.

"Open yours." Pippin said.

Merry held out his cracker to Pippin and again they pulled. Inside it was a little drum! Merry took the sticks that came with the drum and gently started to beat a catching rhythm on it.

i_ "My dear People!" /_i Bilbo said, and rose. A cheer of "Hear! Hear!" went up and he went to stand in front of them. i _"My dear Bagginses and Boffins," he began again; and my dear Tooks and Brandybucks, and Grubbs, and Chubbs, and Burrowses, and Hornblowers, and Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses and Proudfoots." /_i 

Bilbo had everyones attention now and Merry looked at him intently, putting his drum down. Usually a birthday speech was short and to the point.

i_ "Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday: I am eleventy-one today!" /_i Bilbo said.

I_ "I hope you are all enjoying yourselves as much as I am." /_i Again there were cheering and shouting and at Merry and Pippins table some of the elder cousins started playing their instrument and Merry and Pippin joined them. Everard Took and Melilot Brandybuck jumped up on a table and started to dance the springle-ring. Bilbo snatched Pippins horn and blew three loud hoots to stop the rackus.

i_ "I have called you all together for a Purpose_." /i What was this? Merry put his drum down and looked expectantly at Bilbo. He shot a glance at his grandda and saw that he too was looking very intently at Bilbo. Now Bilbo was fingering his pockets. Had this something to do with that ring after all? Merry looked at Frodo but he too was just looking expectantly at Bilbo. I _"Indeed, for Three Purposes! First of all, to tell you that I am immensely fond of you all, and that eleventy-one years is too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." /_I 

This last didnt make much sense and Merry had a growing feeling that this had to do with that ring. Was Bilbo going away? Perhaps to stay with the elves? Now Bilbo proceeded to talk about Frodo and Merry reached over to hug him as the crowd cheered again. Then Bilbo talked of his barrel ride dwon to Lake Town.

"Frodo?" Pippin whispered, he was bored. "Is he finished now? I want to play my horn."

"Sssh. Not yet it seems." Frodo said.

"Is he going to recite poetry?" Merry asked.

"I dont know. He hasnt spoken to me about this speech so I dont know what hes going to say." Frodo said.

i_ "I wish to make an ANNOUNCEMENT_!" /i Bilbo said and everyone hushed. i_ "I regret to announce that - though, as I said, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to spend among you - this is the END. I am going. I am leaving NOW. GOOD-BYE!" /_i 

Bilbo stepped down and vanished and there was a blinding flash of light as he disappeared. Suddenly everything came clear to Merry. The odd behaviour at the gate was really to say good bye to everyone! He was leaving them after all. Merry was completely sure that this was the case when he heard what Old Rory said to his Mum: I "_'There's something fishy in this, my dear! I believe that mad Baggins is off again. Silly old fool. But why worry? He hasn't taken the vittles with him." /_I 

"Merrys Secret"


	5. Chapter 5

Dreamflower ordered Merry and Èomer

Title: Knight of Rohan

Author: Anso the Hobbit

Characters:Merry and Èomer

Timeline: SR 1419

Notes: Not betaed. Also written for the 20rings challenge.

Master Meriadoc was one of the most curious people Èomer had met. The little holbytla was brave and valiant with a noble heart that held more than his beloved Shire. Èomer was proud to announce him as a Knight and Rider of Rohan and knew that this was not an ending, but the beginning of a lifelong friendship.

Merry was proud to be a Rider. Rohan and its people had captured his heart and Èomer was a King Merry was happy to serve. He never once regretted that he swore his service to Thèoden, the King that was like a father to him. Èomer, Merry thought, was more like a brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Conegoil ordered Merry:

Title: Merry

Author: Anso the Hobbit

Notes: Not betaed.

Summary: A drabble about young Merry from Sams PO

Mr. Merrys one of them fine hobbits. Gentle as his birth, but not afraid to use his hands and that bright mind of his. Sometimes, when Im working in the garden at Bag End, Merry comes out to me and when our conversation and work is done, his hands are more dirty than mine and he scribbles down all he has learned that day in a little notebook he always keeps with him. Mr. Frodo says hed make for a great healer if he had the opportunity to study the art, but I say hed been a gardener Id be proud to know.


	7. Chapter 7

Silvermoonlady ordered Merry in his time as Master.

Sometimes, when Im buried in work, I long for the guidance of Gandalf or Aragorn. I long for Frodos wisdom or Pippins unquenchable cheerfulness or Sams sensibility, but its me they come to, its my advice and answers they want. Sometimes I long for my Das guidance too, and if I listen I can hear his voice. But Im Master of Buckland now and I can only hope that I have learned something from them - Gandalf and Strider, Frodo and Da – and I know that if I want them, I have only to head off to Tuckborough or Hobbiton and Pippin and Sam will be there, providing what I need.


	8. Chapter 8

For Dreamflower who ordered Merry and Sam. I hope this isnt too far from what you wanted. :) Merrys POV

Sams one of those hobbits you can trust no matter what. Hes steady as a rock and has his feet well planted on the Shires good, tilled earth, and when Pippin and Frodo get to elaborate and start talking adventures, sensible Sam always has something practical and logical to say. I can be just as adventurous as any Took, but when it comes to whats best for the Shire and what will make it prosper, thrive and live, a hobbit does well in listening to what Samwise Gamgee has to say. And I love him for that.


	9. Chapter 9

Periantari ordered Merry seeing Pippin off to the battle at the Black Gate

Title: To Battle!

Author: Anso the Hobbit

Characters: Merry

Timeline: Minas Tirith, March SR 11419

Notes: Not betaed. Also written for the 20rings challenge.

My arm aches so much that the very core of my being shivers, but my heart aches more, for my Pip has gone away and theres nothing I can do to help him. Hes gone to do what mayhap was destined to be his part in this War. My heart aches for him and with all my heart and soul I pray to the Valar to protect him and guide him. Hes so young, but hes a Took and I cling to the hope that he once again proves that he is one, for the Tooks always seem to come out on top.


	10. Chapter 10

Title:

Author: Anso the Hobbit

Beta: Marigold

Characters: Frodo, Pippin and Merry

Rating: PG

Timeline: Bag End, SR 1402 so Frodo is 34, Merry is 20 and Pippin is 12

Summary:

Note: I am blaming this on Astrid Lindgren for writing stories with such detail about what this story is about, so that it has fested itself on my mind. And if you recognise the first lines, this was supposed to be for one of Marigolds first challenges back in the spring of 2004.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Frodo? Will Merry be all right?" Pippin clung gently to Frodo´s hand, trying to reassure them both that they were together, though he wondered if Frodo even realised that he was here.

"He´ll be just fine, Pip." Frodo´s voice was flat, as if he was concentrating very hard. And he was concentrating, trying not to run away from what he knew was about to happen. But at the same time he was happy, happy that it was not him this dreadful thing was going to happen to. He squeezed Pippin´s hand and gave the lad a hug. They had to be brave for Merry now. "Merry is strong and brave, and will survive anything." Frodo said, to reassure them both. He did not know if it would reassure Merry though, if he heard it at all.

Merry was sitting on a stool, eyes wide and frightened and his face was pale with sweat beading his brow. He had entwined his fingers as if praying and his knuckles where white. Would he survive this? How was life going to be after? He shifted a little on his stool, but a hand on his shoulder told him to stay put. Frodo and Pippin backed away. A cloth was tied about his neck.

"Ready, master Merry?"

No, he thought. But would he ever be?

"All right" A hobbit came forward and laid a hand on his head, fingers boring into his skull, making him unable to move. A sturdy hobbit´s body came up behind him, hands on his shoulder, ready to hold him upright if he should fall. They were ready to begin.

Pippin whimpered.

Please, Merry thought, don´t make it worse than it is. He had wanted Pip and Frodo to be there for him if something happened, and he had felt calm by their presence, but didn´t know if he felt anything besides fear now.

"Open wide".

Merry unclenched his jaw. He had bit his teeth so hard together that he actually had to force them apart. Not that he wanted to, though. He had prolonged this as far as he could, but now he couldn´t sleep any longer for the pain, and Pippin and Frodo had been badgering him with seeking help for days. Slowly he opened his mouth.

The hobbit in front of him put his face almost into Merry´s mouth, trying to assess the situation. A couple of fingers entered. Merry tasted the powder the hobbit had used to make his fingers as clean as possible. Involuntarily he gagged.

In Buckland the blacksmith was the one that they´d call upon if someone had problems with their teeth, and even if he was known for his skill in such matters as removing bad teeth, he was looked upon with fright and wonder. The custom was the same in Hobbiton and now the blacksmith there had his hand in Merry´s mouth.

"Right" the blacksmith said. "Here we need to remove some teeth." He moved away from Merry and started to sort through his things.

Merry stared at him, shocked. He heard Pippin and Frodo gasp. Merry felt like running away, but the hands on his shoulders tightened the grip. Why did the blacksmith have to use his assistant in this too? Why could not Frodo or Pippin hold him? But he knew the answer. If someone you loved was in pain, you would do all you could to prevent it, and therefore Frodo and Pippin had been allowed to stay, but to keep away from Merry.

Frodos chin had fallen to his chest when he heard the blacksmith wanting to remove some of Merrys teeth. Surely that was not necessary? Merry was a healthy hobbit, and that went for his teeth too. He had been in pain, yes, but it could not be this bad? Frodo felt Pippin move closer.

"Poor Merry" Pippin whispered. He had heard about hobbits dying of having to remove teeth. Now Pippin pictured the worst in his mind, and started to walk towards Merry.

"No." Frodo said. "They told us to keep at a distance." He pulled Pippin back and put an arm around his shoulders.

Merry did not utter any sound at all, and now the blacksmith turned back at him, a large instrument in one hand, a bottle of some sort in the other.

If it was possible, Merry paled more and started wavering on his stool. The hands on his shoulders gripped even tighter.

"Now," the blacksmith said, "drink this." He held out the bottle, but Merry did not take it. "You need to drink this. It helps clean your mouth, and dulls the pain quite effectively."

Slowly Merry extended his hand and took the bottle. Like a sleepwalker he tipped the bottle to his lips and swallowed, shuddering at the strong liquid running down his throat. He handed the bottle back.

"Now we wait" he said and stood back watching Merry intently.

After a couple of minutes with silence so loud it could be heard, Merry started to relax. His face became soft and his eyes lost their wide and frightened look ad became glazed. He slumped a bit on the stool.

"We may continue now" the assistant said, after having checked Merrys pulse beat. It was steady and calm.

The blacksmith put a hand under Merrys chin, holding his face steady. His assistant removed one of the hands holding Merrys shoulders, and clamped his nose shut with two fingers. This was to keep Merry from closing his mouth. He nodded to the blacksmith.

The large instrument he had taken out of his bag earlier was put to use now.

Pippin thought he would faint as the blacksmith removed a tooth from the back of Merrys mouth and held it out for his assistant so see and started explaining what was the trouble. Merry gave a small cry as the tooth came out but was prevented from saying anything else as a boiled cloth was put into his mouth to staunch the bleeding.

Frodo looped his arm around Pippins shoulders to keep him up and watched as Merry slumped even more on the stool.

"Right, then" the blacksmith said "that should do the trick. Here, have a bit more of this". He put the bottle to Merrys lips again and Merry obediently swallowed a little. The cloth was removed and when it came out clean Merry was pronounced finished. "Give him something to sleep on and bundle him up in bed to sleep of the worst. Id keep him on some strong painkilling tea for a few days but he should be right as rain within a week."

Frodo released Pippin and followed the smith and his assistant to the door. In the kitchen, Pippin hurried over to Merry and embraced him. Merry only stared back, still in a bit of shock and quite drugged.

"How are you feeling?" Pippin said, stroking back Merrys curls and trying to get eye-contact with him.

After a bit Merry managed to focus on Pippin and he tried to smile. "Ill be all right." Pippin hardly understood what he said but Merrys slight smile brought him hope.

Frodo came back then, and started making a tea for Merry. "Here now" he said, seeing Merry still sitting on the stool, looking half-dazed and hugged him. "It wasnt that bad now was it?" Merry only nodded. "Well, Im sure the tea will help some and then you can go sleep for a while. Would you like that?"

Again Merry nodded. He felt to numb to think or feel really and he was just waiting for the pain to set in, but it didnt. Frodo led him over to sit on the bench by the table instead of perching on the stool, and Merry slumped back against the wall, trying to relax. He felt completely exhausted! He tried to drink the tea when it was finished, but the hot liquid burned his mouth and he had to wait before he could manage to get it down.

"Im so sorry Merry" Pippin said.

"What for?" Merry managed.

"Because now you cant eat anything but soup and broth for several days and what are we going to do with all the biscuits we made this morning?"

"Oh, Im sure youll manage to come up with something, Pip!" Frodo said, also sitting down at the table and giving Pippin one of the treats.

"ank o" Merry said.

"What?"

"...ank...yo." Merry tried again. It was going to be difficult to talk for some days now.

"Thank you! He means to say thank you!" Frodo said. "For what, dear?"

Merry gestured towards where the stool still stood by the cupboards.

"Youre welcome, dear. Now, lets put you to bed all right?"

And so they did. A few minutes later Merry was sleeping peacefully. Frodo and Pippin went back to the kitchen to have a snack to calm themselves on, but as Pippin reached for yet another biscuit, Frodo took the jar away. "Thats enough sugar for you today Pippin. Im not sure why Merrys teeth suddenly started to hurt, but we wouldnt want you to have to have any teeth removed too, now would we?"

Pippin pouted a little, but settled with what he got. He did after all not want to have to remove any teeth. Just thinking about what Merry just went through made him shudder and he went to the bathroom to wash his mouth and used the wodden stick with the hard ponytail hairs on to clean his own teeth.


End file.
